customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 15 (by Jomaribryan)
Here's the fifteenth silly note: The Bridge on the River Kwai (40th Anniversary Edition) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" * "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" * Flubber Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Peter Pan Preview * Hercules Preview * Belle's Magical World Preview * "Now Available on Videocassette" * George of the Jungle Preview * How the Toys Saved Christmas Preview * "From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" * Disney's Ready to Read with Pooh CD-ROM Preview * The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial * "Theatrical Trailer" * The Bridge on the River Kwai Official Trailer * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1994 United Artists Logo A Hatful of Rain (40th Anniversary Edition) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * The Little Mermaid Re-Release Sneak Preview * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Promo for Pooh's Grand Adventure, Mary Poppins, Sleeping Beauty and Old Yeller * "From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" * Disney's Magic Artist CD-ROM Preview * The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * THX Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Sayonara (40th Anniversary Edition) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Mulan Sneak Preview * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Peter Pan Preview * Hercules Preview * Air Bud Preview * Belle's Magical World Preview * The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * THX Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. 12 Frustrated Men (40th Anniversary Edition) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." * Walt Disney Company Intro * Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Remember the Magic * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Hercules Sneak Preview * George of the Jungle Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Theatrical Trailer" * 12 Frustrated Men Official Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Preview * Fun and Fancy Free Preview * "Special Preview After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * THX Logo * 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Witness for the Prosecution (40th Anniversary Edition) ''' # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" # Flubber Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Peter Pan Preview # Hercules Preview # Belle's Magical World Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # George of the Jungle Preview # How the Toys Saved Christmas Preview # "From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" # Disney's Learning Series CD-ROM Preview # The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial # "Theatrical Trailer" # Witness for the Prosecution Official Trailer # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are going on a super-dee-duper musical adventure to a tee-rific toy factory and introducing their newest dino friend, Riff in the ALL-NEW ''Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour''. Featuring 25 songs, including original compositions as well as classic Barney favorites, ''Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour invites audiences in Lincoln to sing, dance, tap and clap along with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop...and Riff as they meet dancing teddy bears, out of this world robots, larger than life toys and much more! You're invited to Barney's birthday bash! Join the loveable, huggable Barney and friends in Indianapolis as they sing and dance their way into your hearts for a brand-new, interactive concert party tour. Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! opens at Murat Theatre at Old National Centre on Nov. 17. Tickets are on sale Sept. 28 at 10 a.m. Celebrate with Barney on his birthday at this live stage concert, featuring more than 25 fun and upbeat sing-along tunes including favorites, such as "Mr. Knickerbocker," "Dino Dance," "Baby Bop Hop" and "Rock ‘n Roll Star." Children will be dancing in the aisles to contemporary cuts of "If You're Happy and You Know It," "Wheels on the Bus" and "Itsy Bitsy Spider." Like television's Emmy-award winning series "Barney & Friends," the musical production encourages sharing, caring and imagination through the power of song, dance and the beloved cast of characters including dino pals Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. Reserved seat tickets are $15 and $25. There are a limited number of $30 Gold Circle seats and $55 Dino Seats. Special $55.00 Dino Seat packages are available at all shows. Seats feature front row seats and a pre-show Meet and Greet with Barney. Tickets can be purchased at livenation.com, the Old National Centre Box Office at oldnationalcentre.com or charge by phone at (800) 745-3000. For more information, visit barneylivetour.com. Sesame Street Live: Let’s Dance! featuring characters from children’s television hit, Sesame Street, arrives at the Ted Constant Center Friday, Oct. 3 through Sunday, Oct. 5. Tickets to Sesame Street Live are priced at $15, $25, $35, and go on sale Wednesday, June 25 at 10 a.m. Tickets may be purchased online at www.YnotTix.com, by dialing 877-Ynot-Tix, or at the Constant Center Box Office. Additional fees apply. For more information on groups, senior, student and military discounts, contact our Group Sales department at 757-683-5000. Add a Meet & Greet! Add a pre-show Meet & Greet with two Sesame Street Live friends, including Elmo! Meet & Greet passes can be added to your order for an additional $25. Act fast, as quantities are limited! You will receive Meet & Greet tickets with your show tickets. Each adult & child (age 1 & up) in a group must have a show ticket and Meet & Greet ticket. All Meet & Greets start one hour before show time and last 20 minutes. Don’t forget your camera! Sesame Street Live “Let’s Dance!” offers an up-close, interactive experience that includes dance parties and audience participation. Elmo uses his imagination to do the robot, Cookie Monster teaches all ‘feets’ to dance, and much more! Characters from the show join the audience on the floor – dancing with fans, not just for them. It’s Sesame Street Live like you’ve never experienced before! As seen on television’s Sesame Street, each Sesame Street Live production features timeless tunes and lessons for all ages. The universal appeal of each Broadway-quality musical production continues long after preschool. Adults will appreciate the high-tech stagecraft, cleverly written script, and music they’ll recognize and enjoy sharing with children. CURIOUS GEORGE, the irrepressible little monkey who has captured children’s hearts for generations, jumps into action when he takes the stage in the inaugural tour of ''Curious George Live! Curious George swings onto the stage at The Theatre at the Frank Erwin Center from Friday, October 8 through Sunday, October 10. Tickets for all five performances go on sale Monday, August 30 at 10:00 AM. Starring in his own original live musical stage production for the first time ever, Curious George is on a mission to help Chef Pisghetti save his restaurant by winning a world-famous meatball competition. With guidance from his friend, The Man with the Yellow Hat, George’s adventures take him to Rome and The Golden Meatball Contest. With every swing and flip, George takes the audience through a fun-filled, entertaining story filled with music, dance and follow-that-monkey fun. Parents and grandparents who grew up with Curious George will enjoy it just as much as the kids! Children and parents around the world have delighted in Curious George’s adventures in books for nearly 65 years. Created in 1941 by Margret and H.A. Rey, Curious George has provided the inspiration for books, movies and a television series, and will continue to educate and entertain children in Curious George Live! by introducing them to a limitless world of exploration and discovery while offering wholesome family fun. Featuring original composition and familiar songs, as well as Broadway-quality stagecraft and professional singers and dancers, Curious George Live! is sure to captivate audiences of all ages. '''Elliot Moose (produced by Nelvana) Where could he be? Anywhere his imagination can take him! Elliot Moose is on the loose in this charming series combining live action, puppetry and animation, based on the Elliot Moose book series by author/illustrator Andrea Beck. A children's playroom is the perfect home base for adventure and fun for an adorable group of stuffed toys who live in "The Big House" and call the playroom home. The show is packed with singing, stories and plenty of action. Join Elliot and his friends, and have a whole bunch of fun! Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm '- produced by DIC Entertainment, aired on Lifetime - Join Old MacDonald and his Barnyard buddies on his sing-a-long farm. With Joanna and Old Mac's help the barnyard animals learn new things everyday and explore exciting adventures. '''Rimba's Island '- produced by DIC Entertainment, aired on FOX - Featuring six lively, colorful costumed animals who dwell deep in an idyllic rainforest '''Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland - Meet the Biggles Starring the''' Kidsongs Kids', '''Billy' and''' Ruby Biggle''' and introducing Freckles Let Billy '''and '''Ruby Biggle introduce you to their wonderful and wacky Biggletown friends. There's Freckles, the boy next door who loves to play, and''' Alouette', who teaches them how to sing in French. There's the bandleader, '''Alexander Ragtime Biggle', the friendly Muffin Man who has a delicious muffin for everyone, and many more. You'll have lots of laughs with the zany residents of Biggletown. Wild is the Wind (40th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1997 VHS of Wild is the Wind and here are the orders: *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *Mulan Sneak Preview *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *Peter Pan Preview *Hercules Preview *"Now Available on Videocassette" *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview *George of the Jungle Preview *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *THX Logo *"This film has been modified…" *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Nick Jr.'s Gullah Gullah Island - Go to Gullah Gullah Island in this preschool sing-along series set on a fictional island off the coast of South Carolina. Join Ron and Natalie, their family and friends, and a giant frog named Binyah Binyah Polliwog for singing, dancing, and learning! The Huggabug Club The program, which teaches children valuable educational and social skills, features a regular cast of ”Buggsters” -- seven ethnically diverse children who meet at a magical tree house to express their ideas and talk about concerns. With the help of the club leaders, “Miss Audrey” and “Miss Judy” (series co-creators Audrey and Judy Landers), the “Buggsters” explore a variety of subjects through song, dance, and play. During each episode, with the help of a magical computer, the Buggsters conjure up the loveable characters, “Huggabug”, “Miss Oops-a-Daisy” and “Auntie Bumble,” who help explore the day’s theme through song, dance, and play. “Huggabug” is a soft and fuzzy cowboy bug who cheers up children with his power-packed hugs. “Miss Oops-a-Daisy” is a cute and clumsy flower who instills confidence in the children by letting them know its okay to make mistakes. “Auntie Bumble” is a grandmotherly bee who teaches the children about manners, caring, and friendship. Skinnamarink TV "Hello we're on the air - surprises everywhere! If music and laughter are what you're after, tune into Skinnamarink TV, the TV station just for kids, starring your favorite musical friends: Sharon, Lois & Bram. Joined by Ella Acapella and C.C. Copycat, Sharon, Lois & Bram sing, dance and laugh their way through a whole day's worth of television programs. And you will too! Everybody gets to watch their favorite show on Skinnamarink TV." The Mother Goose Treasury ''' The most endured and popular nursery rhymes of Mother Goose are timeless, and children who could only see and hear the classic tales, can now sing along. Each song is lavishly produced with full orchestration, beautiful costuming, and exquisitely detaile The most enduring and popular nursery rhymes of Mother Goose are timeless, and children who could only see and hear the classic tales can now sing along. Each song is lavishly produced with full orchestration, beautiful costuming and exquisitely detailed backgrounds. Come to the enchanted village of Gooseberry Glen, a magical place filled with the world's most beloved characters, and journey on a musical adventure through childhood's most cherished tales. Songs: "Old King Cole," "Mary Had a Little Lamb," "Old Woman in a Basket," "Peter Piper," "Tom Thumb," "Crooked Man," "Humpty Dumpty," "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," "London Bridge," "Little Miss Muffet," "Alphabet Song," "Simple Simon," "Porridge Song," "I See the Moon." '''Groundling Marsh Come to Groundling Marsh and learn all about enviromental harmony through the wisest character, Eco, who has the ability to talk to nature. She’s a great gardener and wise storyteller. Other characters are unforgettable, and loving, especially Mud/Slinger, the two headed creature who doesn’t stop inventing, Maggie, the jokester, Galileo, the adventurer, and Stacks, a computer who was created from unwanted technology materials! The show was nominated the 12th Annual Gemini Award for best Pre-School program. SeeMore's Playhouse, a national award-winning first-of-its-kind preschool television series which engages and entertains children while utilizing a unique blend of loveable characters, animation, live action and infectious sing-along music to teach the basics of Safety, Health and Wellness. SeeMore's Playhouse, stars “SeeMore the Safety Seal” and airs on PBS Stations nationwide. Super Why! Meet a group of friends that transform themselves from mere mortals into literacy-powered super heroes: Alpha Pig with "Alphabet Power," Wonder Red with "Word Power," Princess Presto with "Spelling Power," Super Why with the "Power to Read," and YOU-Super You, with the "Power to Help." Each episode presents a new and exciting adventure that requires the help of these super heroes. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood is an animated series with live-action interstitials. Fred Rogers' original Neighborhood of Make Believe is recreated in vibrant color and texture; his signature puppet Daniel Striped Tiger is transformed into a curious and playful 4-year-old joined by his friends O the Owl, Prince Wednesday, Katerina Kittycat and Miss Elaina. The series curriculum is school-readiness and social-emotional learning, and each preschool themed episode offers a musical strategy for children and parents to use together. Peg + Cat Peg + Cat is an animated math-based series for children ages 3-5 years old. ''' The show follows the adorable, spirited Peg and her sidekick Cat as they embark on adventures, solve problems together, and learn foundational math concepts and skills. In each 12 minute episode, Peg and Cat face A REALLY BIG PROBLEM, a messy funny crisis they must somehow solve without totally freaking out! '''Odd Squad Odd Squad emphasizes problem solving, teamwork and perseverance in every strange and hilarious new assignment agents Olive and Otto tackle. They use effective mathematical practices and critical mathematics concepts and skills to ultimately solve each case. In other words: Odd is the Problem, Math is the Solution. While fulfilling their roles as persistent problem solvers and collaborators, they’re also having fun. Like all kids, the agents learn through play, allowing them to work on their ever growing sense of self competence. Animal Jam A quirky zebra, a cowboy monkey, and a pulsing, popping, party in the Jungle Jam Room. This is "Jim Henson's Animal Jam," a wild, music-driven, live-action dance show for preschoolers. Hosted by lovable animal puppets, "Animal Jam" uses real-life kids and puppet characters to teach movement and physical skills. Childhood experts believe that mastery of these skills is the single most important task facing young children. "Animal Jam" hosts speak directly to the viewer at home, pulling them into the party with a mix of games, infectious dance music, and offbeat character stories. This colorful series makes movement fun and every episode a party! Fraggle Rock Premiering in January 1983, this wonderfully inventive program was designed to entertain while encouraging an understanding and embracing of diversity. From a fun-loving group of furry subterranean creatures came 96 total episodes, 100 original songs and millions of fans from around the world. Through the fun adventures of the Fraggle gang - Red, Gobo, Wembley, Boober, Mokey and Uncle Traveling Matt - the show captured the hearts of children and adults alike while featuring a unique mix of music that included a number of genres, from folk, blues and gospel to country and rock. The show was seen in 98 countries and secured several prestigious awards, including three Cable ACE Awards and five International Emmys. Premiering as one of HBO's first original series, "Fraggle Rock" was created as a way to show the world how to live in peace. Within the show are three different communities: the home of Doc, an inventor, and his dog, Sprocket; the world of the upbeat Fraggles, who share the caves of Fraggle Rock beneath Doc's house with their small neighbors, the Doozers; and the Gorgs, gigantic creatures who inhabit Gorg's Garden. Through these different communities "Fraggle Rock" shows how we can all work together towards common goals. In 2005, an online petition was signed by over 30,000 fans to get Fraggle Rock back into their homes. HIT Entertainment responded with the release of the first three seasons released in special collectors' editions. Friends of "Fraggle Rock" can also see their favorite Fraggles on T-shirts and as plush toys. Additionally, The Jim Henson Company is also actively in development on a Fraggle Rock feature film. Frances "Frances" is a preschool series featuring the star of the classic Russell Hoban books "Bread and Jam for Frances" and "Bedtime for Frances". This precocious and high-spirited badger is brought to life through innovative, state of the art digital puppetry using the Henson Digital Puppetry Studio, a groundbreaking technology which allows performers to puppeteer and voice digital characters in real time. "Frances" is a celebration of the preschool spirit - with all its dramatic highs and lows. Like many young children, Frances is fun-loving, determined and highly imaginative, expressing herself through original poems and songs. In fact, each episode features two songs - about feelings ranging from pride in a new toy to frustration in having a baby sister, all invented and sung by Frances. Joining Frances in her daily adventures are her little sister, Gloria, her mom and dad, and her best friend Albert. In 2009-2010, Frances's grandparents, Grandma and Grandpa, and her aunts and uncles, Aunt Melta and Uncle Roger, along with his dog Baxter. In 2013, Frances's new badgers and her cousins, Harrie and Darbie and the pets Barkie the Dog and Cuddles the Cat. Dragon Tales When six-year-old Emmy and her four-year-old brother Max move into a new house, they discover a magical musical instrument that transports them to Dragon Land, a world of fantasy that brims with talking trees, rainbow rivers, gnomes, giants – and dragons! They meet the young dragons Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, and Quetzal, who have human personalities and share similar fears and questions about growing up as Emmy and Max. Alongside their new dragon friends, Emmy and Max explore the magical world that they’ve found, encountering challenges and working together to find solutions. Each episode introduces a new challenge for the children and the dragons. Topics like dealing with fear of the doctor, learning to speak up, and coping with separation from a sibling help viewers learn strategies for navigating their own challenges. Dragon Tales encourages kids to join in! Each half-hour episode includes two 12-minute segments and one two-minute interlude, Dragon Tunes, which gets viewers singing, clapping, and shaking their dragon tails along with the music. Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat The young Chinese cat Sagwa began her life as a pearl-white kitten, but she developed permanent Siamese markings after tumbling into a pot of ink. Couple this misadventure with the fact that her name translates to “silly melon,” and what we’ve got on our hands is a brave and curious cat who is very good at getting herself into mischief. The animated television series Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat ''follows the young cat’s escapades as she explores her home turf of 19th century Imperial China and works out where she belongs in the world. Through her adventures, Sagwa discovers the pros and cons of risk-taking and curiosity — and when her latest scrape is resolved, she returns home to the security provided by her parents, Mama and Baba Miao. The series is based on Amy Tan’s popular children’s book ''The Chinese Siamese Cat, illustrated by Gretchen Schields. According to Tan, a dream about her cat sparked the idea for the book. “A cat I actually owned — who lived to be 21– Sagwa, inspired the story,” Tan says. Sagwa was a Chinese Siamese cat, she was white and started turning darker as she got older and ended up looking like she does in the picture book.” Sagwa has three educational goals. First, it seeks to support the socio-emotional development of five to eight-year-old children as they grow into a variety of new roles and interactions within their families and society. To that end, it offers strategies for navigating difficult situations, such as telling the truth even when it’s hard and standing up for what you believe. Second, it aims to foster an appreciation of other cultures by exposing a broad audience of children to elements of traditional Chinese culture, including the arts, holidays, and family traditions. And third, it seeks to show young viewers that children’s lives share many similarities across cultures; a child in Beijing might be experiencing the same joys and fears as a child in Chicago. Each episode includes two animated stories about the cat’s adventures, and a live action segment showing from around the world introducing their favorite foods, music, festivals, and hobbies. The show’s popularity prompted series executive producer George Daugherty to write additional Sagwa books based on the program. Original Sagwa illustrator Gretchen Schields illustrated the books, which include Princess Sheegwa and'' Acrobat Cats''. Montreal-based animation group CinéGroupe produced the television series in association with Sesame Workshop. The show aired from September 2001 until October 2002, and many PBS affiliate stations still show reruns. In 2002,'' Sagwa won a Daytime Emmy, and received a second nomination. Radical Sheep Productions is committed to developing, producing and exploiting innovative, entertaining and high quality content across multiple platforms. With over 400 episodes of award-winning series and successful licensing programs to its name, including Yup Yups on Disney Junior Canada, the multi-award winning Stella and Sam, and the celebrated The Big Comfy Couch, Radical Sheep has been an established and acclaimed independent Canadian production company since 1992. Radical Sheep is currently in production on Fangbone! for Disney XD Canada and Can You Imagine That? for TVOKids. The Doodlebops are kids' favorite rock band. This musical comedy series for children stars Deedee, Rooney and Moe Doodle - three multi-talented rock stars who are always singing, dancing and learning from each other. They are the ultimate rock and roll band! Join The Doodlebops as they hang out and practice their song and dance routines in the coolest rehearsal space imaginable, and travel from show to show in their super cool tour bus! The Doodlebops will get kids twisting, turning, bopping and learning with their upbeat energetic music and funny stories. Also available; 6 Music Videos (We're The Doodlebops, Get on the Bus, Tick Tock, Bird is the Word, Whobbly Whoopsy and Abracadabra) Build and discover words with all of your favorite characters: Dog, Duck, Sheep, Ant, Bear, Pig and Frog. Learn with WordFriends delivers hours of fun with three puzzles to play '''In WordWorld, words come alive, words save the day, and words become a child’s best friend.' Welcome to WordWorld, the first preschool series where words are truly the stars of the show! Come along for an adventurous romp into a colorful, vibrant world of words with Duck and his lovable, legible WordFriends—animals whose bodies are made up of the letters that spell the word they are. PTV P-Pals: * Pernell * Pete * Penny * Pianissimo * P-Pet * Pierre * Priscilla * Petunia * Paco * Paula * Peggy * Paganini * Pinky * Polly * Perry * Peabo * Pat JoJo's Circus Join JoJo, a funny, curious clown, and her best friend, Goliath, in stories full of music, dance, imaginative movement, and engaging games and activities that encourage your child to get up and start moving. PB&J Otter Peanut, Jelly, and Baby Butter are three young otter siblings that live with their family and friends around Lake Hoohaw. Raggs is a live action and animated musical preschool television series originally produced from 2006‐2009 in Sydney, Australia, with additional U.S. production in English and Spanish in 2012-2013. Raggs’ expansive library includes 195 finished half hour episodes and 200 original songs in multiple languages. The entertaining and educational series is based on the original characters created by Toni Steedman, a Charlotte, NC, advertising executive, for her then six‐year‐old daughter Alison. The rock n’ roll story of five canine characters and their wisecracking pet cat is growing an international brand that includes DVDs, toys, books and touring. The Raggs Band has played over 4,000 live shows including appearances at the White House, multiple trips overseas to perform for military families and appearances at performing arts centers on four continents. In July 2013, Raggs will launch a new partnership called Play at Palladium with Raggs with the Palladium Hotel Group at their resorts in Mexico and the Caribbean. Blue Socks Media LLC, based in Charlotte, NC, USA, owns worldwide rights to the Raggs. You’ve seen and heard Chuck E. rock out on TV. Now see it for yourself at our live stage show. Joining Chuck E. along the way will be his good friends and fellow band members Helen Henny, Jasper T. Jowls, Mr. Munch and Pasqually. After the show, Chuck E. will make the rounds to join the kids in-store, and maybe even teach them a move or two. Actual Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991): * Our Friend, Barney (1988) * The Backyard Show (1988) * Three Wishes (1989) * A Day at the Beach (1989) * Waiting for Santa (1990) * Let's Be Healthy (1990) * The Backyard Gang Sleepover (1990) * Campfire Sing-Along (1990) * Barney Goes to School (1990) * Barney in Concert (1991) * Rock with Barney (1991) Actual Barney & Friends Home Video (1992-present): * Barney's Magical Christmas (1992) * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) * Love to Read, with Barney (1993) * Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (1993) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Barney's Imagination Island (1994) * Bedtime with Barney (1994) * Getting Ready for School (1995) * Barney Safety (1995) * Barney Songs (1995) * Barney's Talent Show (1996) * Barney's Fun & Games (1996) * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along (1996) * Let's Start a Band! (1996) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) * Let's Show Respect (1996) * Once Upon a Time (1996) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) * A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1997) * Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) * Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) * Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) * Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) * It's Time for Counting (1998) * Barney in Outer Space (1998) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) * Barney's "I Can Do" Show (1998) * Barney's Halloween Party (1998) * My Party with Barney (1998) * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) * Barney's First Adventures (1998) * Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) * What a World We Share (1999) * Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) * Let's Play School (1999) * Once Upon a Magical Tale (1999) * Barney's Animal Friends (1999) * Barney's Thanksgiving Party (1999) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) * More Barney Songs (2000) * More Barney Safety (2000) * Let's Play Games with Barney (2000) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) * Barney's Patriotic Parade (2000) * Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (2000) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (2001) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2001) * Round and Round We Go (2001) * Our Beautiful Earth (2001) * Let's Exercise with Barney (2001) * You Can Be Anything (2001) * Barney's Beach Party (2001) * Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2001) * Happy Easter, Love Barney (2001) * Let's Read with Barney (2001) * Barney's Very Special Day (2002) * Come on Over to Barney's House (2002) * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2002) * Let's Go to the Zoo (2002) * Barney's Pajama Party (2002) * Barney's Christmas Star (2002) * Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) * Barney Songs from the Park (2003) * Barney's Musical Day (2003) * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration (2003) * Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney (2004) * Movin' and Groovin' (2004) * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) * Now I Know My ABCs (2004) * Barney's Colorful World (2004) * Ready, Set, Play! (2004) * Let's Go to the Farm (2005) * Best Fairy Tales (2005) * Just Imagine (2005) * Everyone is Special (2005) * That's a Home to Me (2005) * People Helping Other People (2005) * The Land of Make-Believe (2005) * Barney's Birthday (2005) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) * Can You Sing That Song? (2005) * Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2005) * Let's Go to the Beach (2006) * Let's Go to the Fair (2006) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) * Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) * Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) * Let's Go to the Library (2007) * Let's Go to the Police Station (2007) * Celebrating Around the World (2008) * Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) * Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) * The Best of Barney (2008) * Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) * Barney's Patriotic Celebration (2009) * Let's Go Back to School (2009) * Let's Go on Vacation (2009) * Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) * Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) * Let's Play Outside (2010) * Barney's Furry Friends (2010) * A-Counting We Will Go (2010) * Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) * I Can Do It! (2011) * Barney's Birthday Bash (2011) * Big World Adventure (2011) * A Very Merry Christmas (2011) * I Love My Friends (2012) * Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) * Barney's Transportation Adventure (2012) * Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) * Let's Go to the Moon (2013) * Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) * Let's Go to the Circus! (2013) * Story Time with Barney (2014) * Let's Go to the Gym (2014) * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) * Let's Go Under the Sea (2014) * Barney's Camping Adventure (2014) * Barney Safety in the Park (2014) * This is How I Feel (2014) * Having Fun with Imagination! (2015) * Let's Dance! (2015) * Let's Go to the Castle (2015) * Let's Go to the Movies (2015) Clip of Barney & Friends: Habitat (with Quotes): * Goodbye, David, * Wait! * Bye, Laura. * Bye? * Bye, Riff. * Barney, where are you going? * He's migrating to the rainforest. * Bye, Tracy. Bye, Melanie. Bye, Rachel. * Bye? where's Barney going? * He's--he's moving to the rainforest. * The rainforest? * Bye, Megan. * Uh, bye. Where you going? * Where's he going? * Bye, Ryan. * Wait. * Bye, Olivia. * Bye, Victor. Bye, Marcos. Bye, Tyler. * Bye. * Bye, BJ and Baby Bop. * But the park is where Barney lives, Barney. * Bye, Myra. Bye, Nathan. * Goodbye, Eva. * Bye? What? * Barney's moving. * Hi, Baby Bop. - Hi, Barney. * Bye, Baby Bop. - Bye, Barney. * I wonder where Barney is going. * He's leaving the park. * Barney is off to find a new home. * A new home? * Goodbye, park. * It's about time. Come on! * Now wait a minute. * Hey. what's going on here? * Is everything wrong? * We can't move away, Barney. * Oh. well, yes, I can, Rachel. * I'm a big dinosaur from our imaginations. * But if Barney leaves, Barney won't be able to see all of his friends right here in the park anymore. * Oh, sure I will, Riff. * We can have play dates in the rainforest every day. * No, we can't, Barney. * Oh, why not? * Barney, the rainforest is very, very far away. * It is? * Does that mean that Victor, Ryan and David won't be able to bring me the tomato soup with pistachios whenever * I want it? * I'm afraid not, Barney. * The caboose doesn't deliver to the rainforest. * Well, we will still be able to visit us, right? * Well, we can come visit. * But only once in a while. * But if BJ, Riff and Baby Bop's not going be there and all my friends won't be there, I don't think I want to be there. * What do you mean, Barney? * They're not for boys, girls and dinosaurs. * You're a dinosaur. * Fred Frankstein. * Right. listen up. * I'd like to see the rainforest, the swamp, the forest, beach, desert, arctic and savanna that animals live, but our place is where I belong. * That's right, Barney. * We all make mistakes. * No. Don't you see? Clip from Barney & Friends: Habitat (with Quotes) (2nd): * Well, I guess there's no sale for me. * You can call me, Mr. Frankstein. * Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and the Kids: Fred! * Hi, Fred. * Well, it looks like Barney and his friends are at the park to stay! * Come on! Let's celebrate! * Wowzer! Barney's back! * Aw, cool. * I want to thank you for all of us move to a new habitat. Thanks to BJ and Baby Bop and their cousin Riff. And thanks Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah. * Kids: You're welcome. * And thank you for all you for this brand new day with the people we love.